Waiting a Call
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Hatsune Miku menunggu sebuah panggilan dari Shion Kaito. Untuk colorful comedian. [KaitoMiku]


Semua orang tahu kalau Hatsune Miku dan ponselnya tidak bisa dipisahkan. Benda persegi berwarna hitam dengan aksen-aksen toska yang sewarna dengan helai-helai rambutnya itu tak pernah jauh-jauh dari gadis berusia 17 tahun itu. Bukan Miku mengidap narsisme akut seperti playboy kelas ikan mujair bernama Shion Akaito atau Si Ratu Foto, Akita Neru.

Alasannya begitu sederhana: menunggu telepon atau sebait pesan dari sang cinta pertama yang terpisah darinya nun jauh di sana.

* * *

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

" **Waiting a Call"**

 **Untuk colorful comedian**

 **Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp., etc.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Miku tercenung sendirian di dalam kelas saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Buku-buku masih berserak, peralatan tulis dan kalkulator tercecer dimana-mana. Pelajaran matematika barusan cukup memeras kekuatan otaknya hingga gadis berkuncir dua itu merasa sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar memberesi buku catatan dan buku latihannya.

Untuk mengusir kantuk yang mulai menghinggapi sepasang bolamata hijaunya, Miku mengambil ponsel dari saku roknya. Miku melihat kolom notifikasi yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

Semuanya nol. Tidak ada panggilan yang tak terjawab ataupun pesan yang belum dibacanya.

Satu helaan panjang keluar dari bibir tipis gadis itu. Setelah menumpuk buku-buku matematikanya dan menyingkirkannya ke sudut meja, Miku memangku dagu sebelum mengaktifkan koneksi internetnya. Satu demi satu notifikasi bermunculan. Jari lentiknya mulai menarik barisan notifikasi-notifikasi tersebut, mencari sebuah nama yang presensinya mulai dirindukannya beberapa bulan belakangan.

Nihil. Dan lagi-lagi Miku hanya bisa membuang napas.

Miku mengunci layar ponselnya, menunggu layarnya berubah gelap seiring detik berganti. Miku ingin menangis rasanya. dan ponsel di tangan mulai digenggamnya kuat-kuat untuk dijadikan pelampiasan.

Shion Kaito adalah sebuah nama yang belakangan ini kembali mengusik ketentraman Miku yang baru satu tahun lebih beberapa bulan lamanya berpindah dari Tokyo ke Hokkaido. Bukan tanpa sebab Miku merindukan sosok pemuda maniak es krim berambut biru tersebut.

Mendengar kikikan pelan dari bangku di depannya, Miku baru sadar kalau dia tak sendirian di kelasnya. Rupanya ada Ichima Aria yang sedang tersenyum-senyum dengan ponsel di tangannya. Miku mengernyitkan kening. Betapa Miku tahu kalau Si Primadona itu sama sekali tidak punya keterbelakangan mental atau hobi-hobi aneh yang bisa menyebabkan gadis cantik itu tertawa-tawa sendirian.

Alih-alih meregangkan badannya yang kaku, Miku berdiri untuk mengintip apa yang membuat gadis cantik berambut pirang stroberi yang menjadi primadona kelasnya itu senyam-senyum sendiri.

Dan Miku hanya bisa membulatkan mulutnya kala melihat nama 'Tadahiro Yohio' dan kolom-kolom percakapan dari layar ponsel Aria. Merasa cukup puas, Miku kembali duduk dan melirik layar ponselnya yang masih setia dibelenggu oleh kegelapan. Kembali helaan napas pendek dikeluarkannya.

Aria akhir-akhir ini selalu sukses membuat Miku iri setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Aria dan Yohio terpisah benua dan samudera yang luas tapi keduanya mampu berkomunikasi dengan lancar. Setiap hari— setahun ini tanpa henti—Miku bisa mendengar jerit-jerit heboh teman-teman terdekat Aria yang menyanjung romantisme Aria dan Yohio yang pacaran jarak jauh juga senyum atau kikikan malu yang dibuat Aria akibat disanjung-sanjung seperti itu.

 _Bikin kesal saja,_ Miku hanya bisa membatin tiap kali hal-hal seperti itu terjadi.

Di kelasnya, tidak ada yang tahu kalau seorang Hatsune Miku sudah memiliki kekasih. Dengan sikap cuek bebek khas Hatsune Miku yang baru, hanya sedikit pula yang kini menjadi teman gadis yang dulunya biang rusuh di sekolahnya lama. Lagipula, siapa juga yang bakal percaya kalau seorang Hatsune Miku punya pacar?

Tidak ada.

Kalaupun ada pasti hanya akan kata-kata sarat akan sarkasme yang keluar dari siapapun itu yang mendengar pernyataan Miku.

Dan hati Miku kembali bersuara, _kapan_ _Kaito_ _akan_ _memberi_ _kabar?_

Miku tidak tahu.

* * *

Bukan Miku tak punya keberanian untuk menghubungi Kaito terlebih dahulu. Bukan Miku juga yang takut akan membengkaknya biaya telepon jika ia memilih untuk menelepon Kaito terlebih dahulu. Bukan Miku juga yang bodoh mengharapkan pemuda itu menelepon terlebih dahulu—oh, astaga, asal tahu saja Miku tiap hari mengharapkannya.

Kenyataannya, Kaito tidak mau mengangkat panggilannya.

Hari ini, Miku menghabiskan sorenya di toko seperti biasa. Menunggu pembeli sembari menonton tayangan di televisi atau mengerjakan sejumlah tugas dari sekolah sudah jadi kebiasaan baginya. Sesekali ponsel di sakunya dicek, setia berharap kalau Kaito akan menghubunginya lalu Miku akan kembali terlibat dalam sebuah konversasi seru seperti awal-awal masa pertama kali menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

Miku merindukan suara pemuda itu. Miku ingin mendengar suara baritone pemuda penyuka warna biru itu bukan suara nona-nona dari layanan provider yang memberitahunya kalau Kaito tidak mengangkat teleponnya dan menyuruh Miku untuk menunggu beberapa menit lagi dan mengulang panggilan—atau memberitahu Miku kalah Kaito sibuk bahkan mengalihkan panggilannya sampai-sampai tak bisa menerima panggilannya darinya.

Terkadang, Miku mempertanyakan soal hubungannya dengan Kaito di dalam kepala.

Tidak. Miku tidak berpikir kalau Kaito mendua atau apa—berpikir kalau Kaito mati ditabrak juga tidak pernah.

 _Hei, asal tahu saja aku tidak sejahat itu!_

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, apa mereka masih bisa disebut memiliki hubungan setelah nyaris berbulan-bulan tidak saling memberi kabar, bertingkah seperti kenalan semata?

Selalu terngiang di benak Miku kalimat Yuuma—salah satu orang yang tidak suka melihat kehebohan Aria yang pacaran dengan Yohio. Alasan mengapa Yuuma nyinyir mengenai hubungan sejoli itu tidak lepas dari fakta kalau Yuuma sudah terlebih dulu menyukai Aria—sejak kecil malah. Dan Miku yang mendengar kabar tersebut tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk bahu pemuda itu dengan iba.

Waktu itu kebetulan pemuda berambut merah jambu itu duduk di sebelah Miku— menyalin catatan biologinya, tentu saja—saat Neru dan Kokone sibuk menggodai Aria yang sibuk berkirim pesan dengan Yohio. Yuuma mengatakan sebuah kalimat singkat yang menampar Miku begitu keras.

"Cowok mana yang bakal setia sama yang jauh kalau dia bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dan lebih dekat di luar sana? Hubungan jarak jauh itu cuma sebatas status, kan?"

Hanya karena frasa 'sebatas status', Miku sakit hati mendengarnya. Dan Miku tahu satu-satunya cara untuk menghapus rasa sakit itu hanyalah percaya pada Kaito kalau Kaito akan menjaga hatinya untuk tidak dilarikan kemana-mana. Dan Miku sudah biasa melakukannya.

 _Aku akan selalu percaya._

Secara nyata, Miku dan Kaito tidak sama seperti Aria dan Yohio. Mereka terlalu kontras untuk dibandingkan. Ibarat hitam dengan putih. Ibarat langit dan bumi.

Selama ini Miku tidak keberatan soal Kaito yang jarang menghubunginya. Bahkan dahulu Miku sering sengaja menonaktifkan ponselnya karena merasa terganggu oleh panggilan Kaito yang kadang-kadang tidak pandang waktu kalau menelepon. Tapi, belakangan ini, setelah dipanas-panasi secara tidak langsung oleh Aria, Miku jadi iri.

Miku juga ingin ditelepon oleh Kaito.

Menilik ponselnya yang lagi-lagi tidak memiliki notifikasi dari siapapun, Miku tahu dia harus pasrah—dan sabar, tentu.

Tanggal yang tertera di layar ponsel membuat matanya membulat. Tanpa disangka-sangka, ponselnya bergetar.

Nama kontak yang muncul di layar ponselnya membuat ia semakin senang. Buru-buru ia menggerakkan jarinya menekan tombol untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hai, Miku. Selamat hari jadi kedua tahun."

Akhirnya, suara itu, suara yang ingin Miku dengar: terdengar juga. Dan Miku tidak bisa menahan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Halo, Kaito. Selamat hari jadi kedua tahun juga."

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Yagi's Note:**

 **akungapaindemiketeknyaabanghiobikinfickekbeginiankekanakalayduhh**

 **But, ini untuk colorful comedian. Gue ga tau harus ngasih apa dan cuma bisa ngasih ini. Gapapa kali ya? /heh/**

 **Dan buat siapapun yang baca ini, aku juga berterimakasih—apalagi yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak.**

 **OH YA, BULAN NOMINASI IFA SEBENTAR LAGI DIMULAI. MULAI SIAP-SIAPIN FANFIKSI FAVORIT KALIAN UNTUK DINOMINASIKAN YAAA~ *nyempetinngehumas***

 **Sign,**

 **Yagitarou Arisa**


End file.
